Running from the Past and into
by tbbtfan2942
Summary: Anna and Elsa (NON-INCEST). Don't read it if you aren't interested! Anna and Elsa are in college and a chance meeting may bring them together. But can Anna open up after her past? Or is she running away from it too quickly? TRIGGER WARNING - domestic abuse, rape (mentioned, but not in detail). Rating might be bumped with later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Anna was late. Truthfully, she was always running somewhere due to her punctuality issues. And as usual, her mind was going a mile a minute.

 _Hofferson is going to kill me AND dock me more points. I'm already practically failing this stupid math class…god I hate gen eds. I'm an art major, I don't need math! Maybe I just shouldn't go to class – it's not like the homework I did is right anyways. Maybe I'll call Rapunzel and see if she wants to get coffee. Ooh maybe Belle will come too – I haven't seen her in-Ooof!_

"Oh my god! I'm so so sorry, I was just thinking about something and I wasn't watching where I was going! Here let me help you up!" Anna would have rambled further, but she was struck silent by the sight in front of her.

Lying sprawled on the ground was the most gorgeous blonde woman that Anna had ever seen. Said woman was also staring at her with a pair of beautiful, ice-blue eyes. Anna shivered.

"Oh! It's ok – it was probably my fault, I was distracted by…uh, well…something" The blonde stammered uncomfortably.

"No it's probably my fault, my friends are always telling me to look up when I'm walking by myself…I tend to just think a lot! Actually I talk a lot too. My name's Anna Redding, what's yours?"

"Elsa Winters" managed the blonde.

"Oooh Elsa, that's such a pretty name. I've always hated my name, I want something more daring and unique. I would've loved to be a Scarlet, but I guess being Scarlet Redding with my red hair probably would've made for a lot of jokes in middle school. Are you a freshman too? My whole family has attended Arendelle University, how about yours?" Anna realized that she was talking faster and faster, but she just couldn't stop – she was nervous.

Elsa blinked long and hard at Anna. Suddenly she realized that Anna had asked her a question-well, really two questions. "Um. I'm a sophomore. I'm the first one in my family to go here." She didn't know what else to say.

After a long pause, Anna replies "well, this has been sufficiently awkward. I'm really sorry I ran into you, Elsa, it was nice meeting you. I should probably go to class now". Anna turns away in the direction of the math building.

Elsa watches her turn, but feels uneasy. _Should I ask her out? I don't even know if she's into girls! But I can't just let her leave!_ "Anna wait!" her mouth blurts before she has a chance to overthink it.

Anna turns around with a quizzical look.

 _Oh shit. What do I say? Ok Elsa, just do it. Just take the plunge._ "Annawouldyouliketogooutwithmesometime?" _Oh great, now she thinks I'm a freak._

Anna's face blanches. She was _supposed_ to be taking a break from dating, at the suggestion (and encouragement) of her therapist. _But Elsa seems really nervous, it would be rude to turn her down! Plus she's hot!_ "Um yeah I'd love to go out sometime!"

They trade phone numbers. "Ok I'll text you later today so we can find a time to go out!" Elsa felt much more at ease now and flashed a brilliant smile at Anna.

 _Oh what the hell did I get myself into?_ thought Anna. _I don't know if I'm ready for this yet…I need to find Rapunzel and ask her what I should do._


	2. Chapter 2

Anna plopped into a booth in her favorite café. Rapunzel was due to meet her soon, although Anna was pretty sure she knew what Rapunzel was going to say.

 _Ugh. Why did I say yes to Elsa? I mean, I've never felt like this about someone before. Not even…him._ Anna shuddered. _But it's too soon, I don't even know her. What does she expect from this date? What if it's more than I can handle? Oh god, Rapunzel – please get here soon!_

Anna had scarcely thought it when Rapunzel rushed through the door with a wild look on her face. _Uh oh, maybe I shouldn't have texted her 911._

"What's wrong? Do you need me to drive you to your therapist? You didn't see him did you? Because I know you have a restraining order, so if you've seen him, we can call the police! I think I still have the investigators number-"

Anna cut Rapunzel off before she could continue on her tirade "Whoa hold on a second Rapunzel! It's nothing like that, I haven't seen him since court."

"What the hell, Anna? Why'd you text 911 then? I thought we agreed that was only for real emergencies – like if you needed to go see Dr. Snow or something." Rapunzel replied.

"I met someone."

"You…you what? What do you mean, you met someone?"

"A sophomore. Her name's Elsa – tall, blonde, and the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen – I literally ran into her and knocked her over and then I went to leave and I don't know…she just asked me out and I agreed and gave her my number! I don't know what to do. I mean you know, I'm supposed to be taking a break from dating right now."

Rapunzel stared at Anna dumbfounded. "YOU SAID YES?" People in the café were starting to stare. "I thought…I mean…Anna. When you said you met someone, I didn't know you meant that you had agreed to go on a date with someone! Are you sure you're ready? I mean, it hasn't been that long since…well you know."

"I know. I have an appointment with Dr. Snow tomorrow, so I'll talk to her about it. I know I'm supposed to be taking a break from relationships, but…I can't explain it. It just _feels_ right. But I don't know what I should tell Elsa about therapy and everything else."

"Ok, calm down girl. It's potentially a first date, you're not marrying her. Don't worry about what you need to tell her right now! If you end up going on more dates then you can worry about it. Seriously, you seem really into this girl – just try to have a good time."

"Yeah I know. It's just hard." Anna sighed. "But thanks, I'll try."

"Ok" Rapunzel said and reached out to squeeze Anna's hand. "You know I'm here, right? And if you go on the date and realize that it's a bad idea, send me an SOS text and I'll call you with an emergency. It'll be fine. I'll see you at home tonight?" Rapunzel looked doubtfully at Anna.

"Yeah I'm have to work and then I'm going to study for a bit, but then I'll be home" Anna stood up to leave the café.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yes I know it's been like 2 years. I have excuses but it doesn't really matter. Really hoping to update more regularly. I have an idea about how this story is going to end but it changes every time I write a new chapter...**

Elsa didn't text Anna last night. _Maybe she's having second thoughts too…maybe it's just better this way._ But Anna knew there was something different about this. The chemistry between them in that one brief moment was something she didn't think either of them would be able to forget about that easily.

As she entered her therapist's office, Anna was greeted with soft music and the scent of lavender. This place seemed to help her mind calm down no matter what.

"Hi Anna, how have you been this week?" Dr. Snow inquired casually.

"Hi Dr. Snow. Uh I've been okay…but something happened yesterday that I want to talk about if that's ok".

"Of course that's ok Anna, this is your time. What happened yesterday?" Dr. Snow opened her notebook.

Anna explained the interaction with Elsa and the potential date.

"I know I'm supposed to be taking a break from dating to figure out who I am, but I don't know. She's really interesting and we had incredible chemistry…I can't even describe it but it's almost like I already know her somehow." Anna was chewing on her nail and tried not to look at Dr. Snow.

"Ok Anna it seems like you might be feeling a little anxious right now, is that right?"

"Uh..yeah I guess. I just – uh – I don't want to disappoint you and I know you thought taking a break was a good idea and I did too, but this isn't necessarily going to become serious or anything and of course I'd still come to therapy and I'd have to figure out how to tell her about the whole therapy thing but that's thinking way ahead." Anna rambled on and on.

"Ok first let's take a deep breath. I am not disappointed at all – and you have taken a break from dating. It wasn't supposed to be a break forever and I think that if you feel ready to go on a date then you should and then we can talk about how it went after if you want." Dr. Snow said soothingly.

"So you think I should go on this date? I mean that is if she texts me back?"

"I think you should do whatever you feel is right – it's not about what I think you should do or what your friends think you should do. It's what you want to do." Dr. Snow said.

"Ok. I think I will – maybe. I have to think about it."

"You seemed kind of excited about it before, but now you seem to be hesitating. What's going through your mind?"

"Uh I guess I'm nervous about what she's going to expect on the date. I mean I don't know what I'll do if she wants to kiss or even hold hands! Am I ready for that? I just don't know." Anna curled up into a ball on the couch.

"I don't think you'll know if you're ready until you're in that situation. But you can be clear with her if you're not comfortable and you can always leave if you feel like you need to or if you don't feel safe."

"Yeah. I'm more nervous than I thought I would be. It's weird thinking about dating again. I'm terrified that I'm going to make the same mistakes." Anna squeezed her eyes shut.

"Okay hold on a second. That's one of those distorted thoughts we've been talking about, right? You didn't make a mistake Anna. He's the one who hurt you. That was his choice, not yours."

"I know you're right. And I really am starting to believe that – it's just that this whole possibility of going on a date seems to be bringing a lot of this back into my mind. But I really think I need to take this step to figure out if I'm ready. Can we maybe schedule an extra session next week though? Just in case I do end up going on the date, I think it's important that we talk about it."

"Yes we can absolutely have another session next week. I'm glad you brought that up." Dr. Snow smiled.

As Anna left Dr. Snow's office, she checked her phone and saw a text:

 _Hi Anna, it's Elsa. I'm sorry I didn't text you last night. Would you maybe want to grab brunch this weekend?_


End file.
